From the State of the Art, a so-called grain lifter is known that slides with the front part of the support bar, on which a halm lifter is attached, over the ground or moves slightly above the ground. It picks up the halms of the crops lying on the ground with the halm lifter. Thus, these can be cut by the cutter of the mower and the heads can, for example, be transported to a threshing device. DE 23 25 916 A illustrates such a grain lifter where the halm lifter consists of a continuously U-shaped part. The legs get increasingly shorter starting from the weld seam of the halm lifter at the support bar to the free end of the halm lifter.
Concerning crops that carry fruit not at the top of comparably long stems, as it is the case with grain, but that grow on bushes, as for example pulses, the fruit or husks are distributed within the whole bush and also in the area of the bush close to the ground. Thus, it is desirable to cut such crops especially close to the ground and to lift them by means of special lifters so that no fruit is destroyed by the mower. In the above described grain lifter, a modification is used where the leading tip of the halm lifter projects downwards so far, to be guided in an ideal manner directly above the field surface. The grain lifters are, however, often damaged by stones in the ground and have to be exchanged or repaired in a laborious manner. WO 2006/072158 A1 discloses a grain lifter, where it is proposed to arrange a lifter rod detachably on a supporting structure. Thus, the lifter rod is separately exchangeable and an exchange of the whole grain lifter is prevented. A disadvantage is that an exchange of the supporting structure, if this is necessary, is laborious and that the frequency of failures of the lifter itself is not reduced.